funorbfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Icons, Wallpapers and Music?
So... Do you think the wikia should have all icons, wallpapers and music available for download or not? If so I can supply a whole bunch. I'm a real noob to this wiki thing too btw =p So if anyone has some "tips" on how to upload images. I mean I know how to, but what things should I keep in mind when uploading? Anything that should actually always be in the comments or something? Also, I tried adding images and info to the incomplete achievements pages but I have no clue on how to edit those infoboxes and add pictures to those. If anyone could answer my questions it'd be greatly appreciated. I now realise this thread title is only about one question though =p Sorry about that.Rujobensa 16:55, 25 September 2008 (UTC) :I am of the opinion that we should not be providing a free source for items bought with Orb Coins. We should be explaining what the service Jagex provide is, and perhaps giving some sort of preview of each buyable item. But players should not be able to bypass paying for the items by coming to the wiki. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 17:11, 25 September 2008 (UTC) ::I would have to disagree with that. The wiki already contains TONS of images from FunOrb. Having wallpapers isn't much different... and admittedly, having the music may be a bit too much, but I believe that icons and wallpapers should stay. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 19:29, 25 September 2008 (UTC) :::Plus, since I have 0 orb coins left from buying music and wallpaper (all of which was originally here but the music was removed), it would be nice to see the other wallpaper styles... honestly, it's not like we'll be the only site where you can get the wallpaper and icons free... --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 19:38, 25 September 2008 (UTC) ::::Icons barely have any difference between preview and actual version: :::::I still think we shouldn't be uploading the bought versions of the downloadables. The previews should be enough. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 20:41, 25 September 2008 (UTC) ::::I agree that we shouldn't have the Icons/Wallpapers/Music. Having images of the achievements... well, that's information. Having wallpapers, etc. is giving away free prizes. You can see the achievement; but you don't get satisfaction until you actually achieve it. With wallpapers etc. on the wiki, the players don't have to do anything; if we were to just supply previews, it's like with the achievement; you just look forward to getting it, but we don't give it to them. In other words, I vote no to wallpapers, etc. on the wiki. Timeroot 22:21, 25 September 2008 (UTC) :::::Well said. I knew there was a difference between achievements and wallpapers etc, but I couldn't think of a way to explain it. lol Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 22:47, 25 September 2008 (UTC) To be honest, are the wallpapers and icons really "prizes"? They cost way more coins than they're worth in my opinion. I mean, it's impossible to actually buy everything and thus also impossible to see everything, unless we supply all downloadables for people interested in just seeing the things. Technically this is a wiki about FunOrb and information related to that subject and I don't see how some forum avatars and wallpapers distributed by the FunOrb website should not be on here. Also, when uploading images we give credit to the actual owners of the images (Jagex). Finally I'd like to ask those who oppose, how is supplying these "prizes" in any disrupting the fun one can have? If it's an issue that "people can just get it here" and don't have to buy them themselves, why do we have walkthroughs? Takes the whole point out of a game like The Track Controller for instance.Rujobensa 23:37, 25 September 2008 (UTC) :They are not "prizes", but they cost Orb Coins. Jagex are the producers of Orb Coins, and uploading these images is like giving away these Orb Coins free, except that we are not losing any of it. Would the government like it if you could do this with real life money? 19118219 Talk 08:55, 26 September 2008 (UTC) ::Aik Hui -- As I believe I mentioned earlier, we SHOULD host the icons, as they are intended to be used in Instant Messenger programs, or on forums, as avatars, which, in either of those cases, the people viewing the icon/avatar could easily download it, and use it as their own. Having the icons here is not much different, and it looks like crud if we have the text 'funorb funorb funorb funorb funorb funorb funorb funorb funorb funorb funorb funorb funorb funorb funorb funorb" on top of our pictures of icons... I do not believe it could be classified as stealing, but instead sharing. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 19:10, 26 September 2008 (UTC) :::"Sharing"? Well, we call websites that distribute music illegally "Music sharing sites"... Timeroot 22:05, 26 September 2008 (UTC) ::::I already agreed that we won't post the music files... This is different, as the images can be categorized as art... even famous portraits of art were once paid for by someone, and now they are public domain, and hang in museums, etc... the people who 'view' the art don't pay to see it.. This isn't much different. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 22:15, 26 September 2008 (UTC) :::::Also, even websites that have pirated music, etc, such as the pirate bay, are actually allowed to legally distribute licensed files. Since Jagex currently allows fansites to use funorb images on their sites, it is technically legal for us to have wallpapers and icons. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 22:17, 26 September 2008 (UTC) 19118219, that's crud... probably the biggest I've heard in a while! Orb Coins are in no way comparable to real money... Wish I could get that by playing silly games =p Anyway, a wiki is supposed to be some sort of an encyclopedia, as complete as possible. It is not up to us to think wether we should or should not upload these images and yes, also music. If this is a FunOrb wiki this is a FunOrb encyclopedia and should contain as much information as possible, including giveaway music and images. Besides, do you really think Jagex cares about those things? People that'd come here to download the stuff are most likely FunOrb players already.Rujobensa 17:24, 27 September 2008 (UTC) :I can disagree about the music part. Jagex never gave fansites legal permission to use their music. The license which we are using now only allows for us to host images. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 17:27, 27 September 2008 (UTC) On Bigd56's point about Instant Messaging I think icons can stay and we don't need the watermarked preview version at all, but as for wallpapers I still think we should stick to thumbnails. 19118219 Talk 16:18, 30 September 2008 (UTC) Jagex Response Jagex have responded to this thread and as far as they are concerned we can go ahead and upload anything from the Orb Downloads, as long as we do not sell, or exchange them; and as long as Jagex are appropriately credited. (I must say, I did not expect this response.) Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 14:30, 1 October 2008 (UTC) :Awesome! Just read it, but I really don't think we should host music... it'd probably irritate Wikia if we waste too much bandwidth... --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 19:56, 1 October 2008 (UTC) ::Well, I could host the music, but I get only about 300GiB of bandwidth per month, so that would probably last about...oh, three days. So that wouldn't really work. Even if I established quotas per IP address so they'd have to download only a couple songs per day, it might last maybe a week. I dunno. Wikia would be mad as hell if we hosted them on here, I'm sure, but since we do have permission, let's try to figure out some way it could be done. (How about a song-of-the-day? If the average file is 5 MiB, 300 GiB spread over 30 days allows for 2,048 downloads per day (on average) and increasing my bandwidth might not cost too much. Factoring out the few people who would avoid downloading it because they already have it, maybe that would be doable?) -- Thwgatrostys 21:18, 5 October 2008 (UTC) ::I'm wrong. Look at this site. It's a Wikia called "Making Music". So Wikia really is allowing this. And FunOrb is not exactly the world's most multimedia-intensive game, so I think we should give it a shot. We do have Jagex's permission, which is all that Wikia requires, so all that might be likely to happen would be for them to have us take it back off. -- Thwgatrostys 21:30, 5 October 2008 (UTC) :::Something that I think might be reasonable to do is to add one (or more) of the relevant music tracks to the relevant article, so people can play the music while reading the article. I would like to discourage people from using the wiki as a free-download site though, since our license is basically fair-use. We certainly should not (in my opinion) upload music files so that people can download them from us instead of the Orb Downloads. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 22:07, 5 October 2008 (UTC) ::::I do not think it is possible to embed the music in articles... and it would be rather annoying to have it playing while reading, not to mention the fact that some games have more than 1 music track. I think it would be best to just not have the music here at all. Not to mention wikia doesn't allow MP3 files, so they all need to be converted to OGGs, and it's just another hassle that can be avoided. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 22:38, 5 October 2008 (UTC) :::::I didn't mean to have the music auto-play - I meant for the reader to be able to choose to play the track or not. But anyway... Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 22:42, 5 October 2008 (UTC) ::::::I am intrigued, could you explain how this could possibly work? --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 22:46, 5 October 2008 (UTC) :::::::It can be done, see wikipedia:Pachelbel's_Canon#Media. I don't know if we would need to set up various templates to duplicate this though. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 22:52, 5 October 2008 (UTC) ::::::::They appear to be using some non-native mediawiki extension. We'd require someone at Wikia to set that up for us. :::::::::i am all for adding them to the wiki, i got over 550 orb coins, but i rather save them in case there will be something better avaible